Total Drama: The Replacement
by totaldramaislandnext2
Summary: After Pakithew Island, Chris and Chef was called from the proudcers for a renewal of a sixth season. But then things turn downhill once the host gets fired and gets replaced. Will this "replacer" able to be good?
1. Pre-Beginning

A/N: Hey there! This used to be my old fanfic before i forgot the password of my old account :( and i lost everything from my fanfictions. Luckily, i got all of my old stories in my archives, enjoy!

* * *

It was a normal, average day for Chris McLean. He was chilling in his pool until he got a phone call from the producers.

**Chris: **What the? Oh come on! Will it kill them to leave me alone- *answers call* This is Chris McLean speaking. Oh hey, Lilly! What do you need from me?

_**Lilly (phone call): I need you to come to the network's HQ! Hurry up! This is a serious call. Bring Chef along with you. Goodbye. *hangs up***_

She then hung up. Then Chris sighed and dressed up.

**Chris: ***sighs* What is it this time?

3 hours later.. In the headquraters.

**Chef: **Alright now explain why we came here? We were enjoying our lives here!

**Lilly: **Quit complaining, anywho... I called you and Chris here because we are renewing your show for a sixth season—

**Chris: **Finally! It's about time! I missed hurting these kids. So, what are waiting for? Let's get this started!

All of an sudden, Chris was pulled by Lilly.

**Lilly: **Just hang on a second, sit back down! I wasn't done talking..

**Chris: ***sits back down* And, what else do you have planned for the season? I'm not listening. I don't care how many emails or lawsuits i get. I'm still keeping it dangerous for the show.

**Lilly: **That's the problem! You are always one-step ahead and not listening to what we command! That's why we didn't help you out in prison until a year later. So let me finish my sentence, we are renewing the show for a sixth season. But, since Scarlett nearly killed the players. We have to come up with sane players. Like Zoey.

**Chris: ***mocking* "Like Zoey!" Hey! I host the show and brought the huge ratings for this network! So i get to do the hell i want!

**Lilly: **Just listen to me, we had to cut out HALF of our revenue for lawsuits of the player's parents. I'm done with your rules, i'm done with your personality! YOU'RE FIRED!

**Chef: **WHAT...?!

**Chris: **...WHAT?!

**Lilly: **You heard me, you're fired from this network. The show could use some safe elements instead of innocent teenagers risking their lives for a freaking million dollars. We should'ce denied the previous host's answer which was "no."

**Chris: **Wait a second.. You don't mean-

Then a blond girl with a red dress came and laughed.

**?: **_that's right Chris, it's me!_

To be continued..


	2. The New Host

**A/N: **Yet again, I would thank you all for reading this! Enjoy :)

* * *

The figure reveals herself as, none other then Blaineley.

**Blaineley: **Hello there, Chris. Suprised to see me again? You thought after i fell down from the china episode in Total Drama World Tour, that i gave up on being famous and you thought you could get away with it? *laughs* You haven't gotten rid of me. Or to put it in better words, pushed me to death? No way..

**Chris: ***gasps* But Lilly! Out of anyone, even Chef.. I'm okay with Chef hosting the show. But Blaineley?! Why her?!

**Lilly: **If you recall what i said, she denied our request to be the host of Total Drama before you. But then once you messed with her in Season 3. She's been demanding to become the new host ever since. And judging by your beahivior in Season Four. We didn't trust you anymore. Pack your bags, get out of this room and the buliding before i call the VP.

Chris then cries and exits the buliding.

**Chef: ***gasps* If Chris is leaving, so am i—

**Blaineley: **Not so fast, Hatchet. You won't get away that easy. You could be useful in the sixth season. Where i'm hosting.

**Chef: **Excuse me, girly. But without Chris on the show. I wouldn't even make the show survive. Even with YOU. Nice try, but i'm not coming back.

**Lilly: **You have a choice, Chef. Leave and you will never get your long-waited paycheck or if you stay, you can have the paycheck.

**Chef: **I.. Um.. I...

Chef then realizes if he would've stayed, he would have gotten the paycheck he was asking for a long time.

**Chef: **Fine! I'll be on the show. But with one condition.

**Blaineley: **And what would that be?

**Chef: **You have to pay me $100 a episode before i get the paycheck. And i get to use your spa house. And you have to dress up my outfits. It's my thing, but i like it. And you're the one that's cookin'.

**Blaineley: **...But your name is "Chef".

**Chef: **What's my real name, girly?

Blaineley didn't know the answer and instead came up with an excuse.

**Blaineley: **Ow! My right knee! It hurts! It hurts! It must've been my World Tour injury kicking in.

**Lilly: **Don't worry! I'll get the supplies!

**Chef: **That's impossible! That was 4 years ago! You recovered that injury! You're faking it!

**Blaineley: **That was a long fall, Chef. And make sure you come to the award show tonight or else!

Chef then rolls his eyes and leaves the buliding.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading the story. I apolgize if it's short. The next two chapters will be long. I promise. Hopefully..


	3. Reunion

A/N: Make sure to enjoy the story.

* * *

Later that night, Chef and Blaineley went in a taxi.

**Chef: ***groans* Can't believe i have to be stuck with you..

**Blaineley: **And i can't believe a "tough guy" like you won't stop complaining about me. So quit your whining and let's get to the awards show now! Chop-chop-chop driver! We don't have all night for being stuck in a smelly car.

The taxi driver sighed and then he managed to be on the parking lot for the show.

**Taxi Driver: **Okay, which one of y'all are payin'?

**Chef: **Wait a second, i recongize that voice anywhere! Is that-

The taxi driver reveals to be, none other than Chris McLean.

**Chris: **Chef? I didn't notice you'd be here. Why are you with Blaineley? I thought you quitted the network after firing me? What happened?

**Chef: **Well, Blaineley told me she'll give me my paycheck if i'd still be on the show for at least a sixth season.

**Chris: ***facepalms* I knew she was gonna say that! Again, it's in the mail! I've been tellin' you this for years. It was in the local mailbox in the island. See.

He showed Chef his paycheck.

**Chef: **For real? I haven't been so happy since Forever! So you weren't kidding on the "mail" part?

**Chris: **Why i would lie to you? Okay sometimes but i wasn't kidding on a paycheck. So here you go. The paycheck!

**Blaineley: **Ahem! If you two are done with your reunion. I'll just grab Chef and be on the show on time! I want my award-

She then got pulled by Chris and Chef.

**Chef: **Not so fast, girly.

**Chris: **Yeah, you might've gotten rid of me. But there was one thing holding you back.

**Blaineley: **What do you mean? What are you talking about?

**Chris: **Celebrity Manhunt wants you back. *throws Blaineley out of the car* So, i'd say bad-bye. But to make things for me.

He then pours his soup at Blaineley.

**Blaineley: **Yuck! I hate that type of soup! I'm calling both my lawyers and my officers!

**Chris: **And since when did you sound like Courtney?

All of an sudden, police officers came to arrest Chris.

**Chris: **What the? What are you doing?! I didn't do anything to ya'!

**Police Officer: **McLean. You are under arrest of wrongfully pushing Blaineley off from the taxi and worst of all, pouring a freaking soup at her.

**Chris: **What do you mean? I'm innocent i tell ya'! Check the aftermath shows featuring Blaineley! She isn't what you think she is.

The police officers then pushes Chris in their car and drove away.

**Chef: **What have you done? Now Chris is fully gone, thanks to you! Now what?

He then sees Blaineley wearing the same outfit but cleaner.

**Blaineley: **There isn't time for Chris McLame or whatever his name is. We have to get to the award cermony now!

* * *

A/N: Again, sorry if it was shorter then before. Anyways i hope you enjoy the story and tell me what did you think of the story?


	4. The Awards Ceremony

*NOTE: THIS CHAPTER AND THE OTHER ONE IS CANCELLED*

I'm really sorry if i cancelled it, i just felt bored doing it. But here is the plot for the 2 chapters:

*Chris gets sent to prison after Blaineley accused him, then a day later she gets arrested and Chris was free and re-hired in the network*


	5. Change

*NOTE: THIS CHAPTER AND THE OTHER ONE IS CANCELLED*

I'm really sorry if i cancelled it, i just felt bored doing it. But here is the plot for the 2 chapters:

*Chris gets sent to prison after Blaineley accused him, then a day later she gets arrested and Chris was free and re-hired in the network*


End file.
